Pinkie Pie Gets Destroyed
by The Angry American
Summary: The rest of Pinkie Pie's friends are annoyed by her manner during a party, so somebody puts a stop to it. And to tell everyone the truth, it's not very pretty... A short one-shot I did because I was bored.


**"Pinkie Pie Gets Destroyed"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or the WWE. MLP:FiM is owned by Lauren Faust while WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.**

* * *

What a wild night it was at Pinkie Pie's barn. Nothing but crumbles of chocolate cake laying all around the floor, alongside the balloons that were popped and the streamers that fell from the top ceiling.

Pinkie Pie, the host of this delightful party, was on her 25th soda while some of the ponies all laid around in tables groaning in pain. Mostly, those 'ponies' were her friends. That meant Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle had no choice to attend one of Pinkie Pie's parties.

So far, the party was excellent from the start. But then, it sorta lost control at the end. Rarity passed out while walking around the circles trying to pin the tail on the donkey, Twilight Sparkle was laid out after eating too much cake, Rainbow Dash and Applejack felt sick after drinking too much of Pinkie Pie's punch, while Fluttershy was still trembling under the sheet in fears that somebody was gonna poke her with a nail. It was all because Fluttershy was scared of how "Pin The Tail on The Donkey was gonna turn out.

As Pinkie Pie left the barn to get more soda, the ponies had to talk painfully with one another.

"Ohhhhhhh... I'm hurting here. I don't think I can eat much more of Pinkie's cake..." Twilight said, groaning at Rarity.

"No kidding, darling. I'm afraid if I stand up, I'll fall once again..." Rarity groaned, feeling the same thing that Twilight felt. Nothing but an upset stomach.

"I can't drink more of her punch. It's losing more of it's flavor." Rainbow Dash moaned as half of her face fell through half of what was left in the punch bowl.

"If I keep drinkin' punch around here, I'm gonna vomit." Applejack spoke face down on the floor as she was dragging her whole pony body to a nearby trash can. Truthfully, she wanted to vomit.

"Get away from me, shiny needles..." Fluttershy spoke in fear. She was still shivering to death under a table cloth.

"Fluttershy, the game is already over. There's no need to be scared of shiny needles anymore." Twilight replied to Fluttershy with words of promise. The nature-loving pony breathed a sigh of relief as she finally got under the table.

"If I have to hear one more word from Pinkie Pie by the time she gets back, I'm gonna start losing it..." Rarity said with an angry cringe.

"Much like if I hafta hear the word 'party' coming from her lips. There's no way I'm ever going to one of her parties ever again." Applejack spoke with such mutual feeling. The feeling wasn't very pretty, considering that Applejack was about one step closer to vomiting.

"If only if there was a sign somewhere that would make Pinkie Pie shut up once in a while. Then finally, I might get peace." Rainbow pouted in rage as her whole stomach was getting bloated because of the punch.

As the problems continued, their nightmare came true when all of a sudden...

"I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Pinkie Pie happily screamed out as she broke the barn door with a barrel of sugary soda. Her annoying presence brought out more groans and moans from her friends. "Who wants more... SOOOOOOOOOODA!"

"Pinkie Pie, I don't want to party anymore. Give us a break!" Twilight complained while she started to get up on all four hooves.

"Please make it stop..." Fluttershy said to Pinkie while she begged on her knees.

"What are you talking about? This party's going nonstop! Let's make the music louder! Let's make the punch fruitier! Let's make the donkey more pinnable! Dare I say it? Time for this party to go to the _**EXTREME!**_"

The groans and the moans continued. But as Pinkie Pie threw her hooves up in caffeinated glory...

...

...

_**BAAAAAM!**_

...

...

...a barn wall broke down. The large figure approached Pinkie Pie. He looked very mean and nasty. And at the height of 6'1" and a mean 390-pound frame, he looked very intimidating. But in Pinkie Pie's point of view, he was less intimidating.

So Pinkie put on her party-hearty face and greeted him.

"Hey, fatman! Would you like to party?" Pinkie smiled to him. She would've expected him to smile, but he never did.

The figure Pinkie Pie was talking to was the "World's Strongest Man", Mark Henry. Pinkie Pie was waiting for his answer, but Mark responded in the best way he knew how:

Mark picked up Pinkie Pie and slammed her on the table with a World's Strongest Slam! Pinkie was laid out in the very nastiest way yet possible for ponykind. Seeing Pinkie unconscious, Mark Henry spoke down to her.

"THAT'S WHAT I DO!" Mark shouted out before he left the barn on foot.

That was insane. Since when did a human appear out of nowhere?

The only question was this:

When did a near 400-pound muscle man ever appear in Equestria? The rest of the ponies never saw Pinkie Pie get taken apart with one move before, but it already happened. As they looked back at Mark Henry and a fallen Pinkie Pie at the same time, they knew only one thing to do.

"We're free! Finally free! Now I can finally live again!" Rainbow Dash cheered happily as she finally ran out of the barn in foot!

"Thank goodness... I never thought the nightmare would be over!" Rarity said as she took a brief sigh in relief.

"Let me tell ya something, Twi... I ain't never drinkin' punch again!" Applejack responded a bit wearily as she looked a little sick. But nevertheless, she was very happy to get out alongside Twilight Sparkle.

All that was left was a fallen Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, who was busy staring at her. Twilight looked at Fluttershy far away.

"Fluttershy, you coming?"

"In a minute!" Fluttershy shouted back. Looking down at Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy decided to play a prank on her just for fun.

She grabbed the water bucket that was used for bobbing apples, and put one of Pinkie's Pie's hooves right into the water.

"That'll show you not to scare me with needles." Fluttershy winked at Pinkie with a snicker as she was the last one to leave.

Pinkie was here to throw one heck of a party. Unfortunately, the rest of the party crashed right on her like a lead brick. A lead brick full of 400 pounds. And that prank Fluttershy pulled out on her was gonna be one memory Pinkie Pie will want to forget, alongside this little party of hers.

* * *

**I was just bored so I figured I'd make this quick one-shot just for fun. R&R, everyone!**


End file.
